


Deride

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [441]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee struggles and reconsiders his status as a field agent. Is there light at the end of the tunnel?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/16/2000 for the word [deride](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/16/deride).
> 
> deride  
> To laugh at with contempt; to subject to ridicule or make sport of; to mock; to scoff at.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), and [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Deride

Gibbs derided the leader. He wasn’t about to let them know how concerned he was for his life or even more for his subordinate’s life. “You’ll never get the information you want that way. We don’t have it. If you really want that information, you should let us go. We’re investigators. That’s how we found you. We can probably find whoever that guy is you’re looking for too.”

The leader considered the older one’s words before dismissing them as a trick. “I don’t think so.” 

Gibbs shrugged. “As you wish. You’re just wasting your time though.”

McGee coughed harshly, doubling up as best as he could with his hands tied behind his back as the pain overwhelmed him. He really wasn’t made for this. Maybe he should reconsider being a field agent if this was the kind of stuff they had to deal with.

Disgusted, the leader pulled the knife back out of McGee’s shoulder and gestured for his men to return McGee to his hook on the wall. He gestured for the men to put the older man in the chair instead. Before he could start interrogating the old man, he cocked his head as heard the unmistakable sound of someone walking through his warning system.

Gesturing harshly for Gibbs to be returned to the hook, he tilted his head for a couple of warriors to check out what was going on. He didn’t need to tell them to be stealthy. They knew they weren’t to announce their presence here. 

They moved silently down the hall, before spotting a lone human. Returning to the leader, they reported the presence of a lone human. The leader considered the two humans he had hanging on hooks and what the presence of another human could mean. 

He didn’t like his chances of getting the information he needed in a fight. However, he couldn’t bring the two humans back with him, either. While he could overtake the one human, he was pretty sure he was more likely to find the Cat King they were looking for if he followed the humans without them realizing it.

Making his decision, he gestured to all his warriors with the silent command to fade into the other dimension. They would watch from there and decide their next move after they gathered more information.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
